Unexpected
by bkk1116
Summary: Elena finds out startling news, so she goes to The Crescent City to search for Elijah. Will Elena be able to handle the new surprise along with new drama? Find out in the future of the story. Let me know your feedback and give your reviews. Let me know any ideas and/or opinions you have that I should incorporate in the future of the story.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. CHARACTERS, PLACES AND SITUATIONS ALSO DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I'M JUST MERELY TAKING THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OUT FOR A SPIN INTO THE FANFICTION WORLD.**_

 _Chapter 1_

I timidly paced around my bedroom, as I listen to the pitter patter of my heartbeat, reminding me constantly what is there. "This is impossible," I murmured to myself. I walked up to my full length mirror and stared at myself. Amazement, yet fear filled me. I tried to call him at least five times already, and he hasn't called me back.

Figuring I would just go stir crazy, I decided to take a walk. I walked down the stairs in my home, or more like a house since Jeremy died. I picked my keys off the hook and left. I strode around Mystic Falls contemplating as to what to do. I came upon a park and saw that it was empty. I strolled over to the swings and took a seat.

I looked up at the stars, and my mind escaped to the moment I felt his stronger hands grip my body and brought it closer to his. The sound of the ripping fabric echoing through my ears. Loud moans and grunts sparing no one's ears within the distance. It was a complete blissful moment that allowed me to escape reality.

I remembered the next morning after that.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _We quietly put our clothes on when reality came back into play. We awkwardly tried to avoid each others gazes, but finally I had enough. "I don't regret what we did. It is something I thought about plenty times about. No regrets from me," I said. I waltzed over to him and grabbed his hands._

 _His rough, but smooth hands cradled my face. "I'm glad you feel this way, sweet Elena. I cannot say I haven't thought about it either. As much as we enjoyed ourselves..."_

 _I cut him off. We can't be together. I know, Elijah, but it will not be from relishing in the what ifs. After we leave through that door, we become Elijah and Elena again. Two individuals at odds." I grabbed my jacket and slid my arms in and turned back to Elijah. "For now, it is best that we go our separate ways. We have endless time to meet again." I leaned up and grasp Elijah into a soft, gentle kiss._

 _The kiss was just as passionate as the one at the Gazebo. We broke and rested our heads together until Elijah whispered, "Until next time, sweet Elena."_

 _In return, I whispered, "Until next time, noble Elijah." We moved away from each other until our finger tips were barely touching. One last look, I grabbed my handbag and left the room, not looking back._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I get pulled out of my thoughts with someone yelling my name. "ELENA," Bonnie yelled.

I looked up to see my friend running across the playground to me. "What are you doing out so late, Bonnie," I asked.

She took the swing next to me and turned to me. "I can ask the same thing about you! To answer your question, I couldn't sleep. I was headed to your house when I saw you sitting here when I was driving by. So, what is your problem," she asked.

I contemplated as to tell her everything, so I gave in. "Okay, I have to tell you something that no one knows. Not even Caroline," I said.

She snorted. "What? Did you sleep with Klaus?" She laughed to herself. She saw I wasn't laughing along, her expression going grave. "Elena, please tell me you didn't sleep with Klaus," she said.

I started making gag noises. "No! How could you even ask me that?" She just shrugged. I just let out a sigh. "I mean you weren't off, but Klaus isn't the Original I slept with," I said.

Bonnie's mouth just kept opening and closing, flabbergasted to what I said. "I shouldn't be surprised, though," she replied.

My eyebrow quivered up. What is that supposed to mean," I questioned defensively.

She smiled. "I didn't mean it like that. You and Elijah just had this unexplainable bond that any of us can understand. It's weird to explain. Anyway, what else is wrong. Something had to make you want to confess," she said.

I debated whether to tell her, but I had this rising feeling of rejection. The fact she didn't overreact about me sleeping with Elijah helped a bit. "Bonnie, it's best that we take this conversation to your house. Can't be too careful," I said.

She looked with concern, but without another word, she got up, and I followed her to her car. We drove about ten minutes, just talking about general stuff. We pulled in front of her house and got out. She led the way up to the door, and I went in behind her. We removed our jackets and sat on the couch.

Bonnie pulled out sage, said a spell, then lit it on fire. "Now we are in no eavesdrop zone, so talk freely," she said. I casually started to fiddle with my hands, no idea where to start.

"After Elijah and I slept together, I've been experiencing weird thing," I said. I went silent and looked at Bonnie. Her face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Weird things like what," she asked.

Silence settled again. The tension making me agitable. I stood up and started to pace. I knew if I say it out loud, I would be acknowledging that it is real.

Deciding she had enough, Bonnie jumped up and stopped Elena in her pacing. "Elena, just tell me what is wrong," She said, frustrated.

I stared into Bonnie's eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

 **So there you have it. THE FIRST CHAPTER! So excited to hear what you guys think. Let me know your feedback, give your review of the first chapter and tell me you ideas and/or opinions that I should include towards the future of the story.**


End file.
